


Thunder

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hints at abuse, hybrid!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadway Bitches was just supposed to be a publicity thing. She wasn’t supposed to get a hybrid and Kurt wasn’t supposed to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rachel rescues puppy hybrid!Blaine and Kurt ends up being the one who has to take care of him. It frustrates him to no end and he acts like he hates him, but one night there’s a thunderstorm and Kurt can’t help but feel bad for him when he find him curled up under the table sobbing and shaking.

Another whimper made him grind his teeth and lean over his book further. 

When Rachel announced that she was going to start Broadway Bitches he thought it had been an amazing idea. It was good for her to get out there and it was a good cause. Then she had gone out and adopted Blaine. Sure Blaine and her looked great on the poster, her beautiful smile and his eager bright eyes fit together perfectly, but they didn’t have room for a hybrid. 

Then Rachel would only take him out if she were going somewhere she knew there would be publicity and he started getting stir crazy. Kurt took him for walks and made sure he got food and tried his hardest to ignore how perfectly sweet Blaine was. 

A particularly loud thunderclap seemed to shake the apartment slightly and Blaine let out a cry. 

“Blaine?” Kurt called out and frowned when there wasn’t a response. “Blaine?”

With a groan, he stood up and walked into the living room, looking around. When he finally saw Blaine he froze. The hybrid was curled up tightly under the coffee table, his cheeks stained with tears. His large, luminous eyes shot up to lock on Kurt’s. 

“Hey,” Kurt said softly, taking a few steps forward. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like the thunder,” Blaine choked out, another wave of tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“It’s okay. It’s not going to hurt you,” Kurt kneeled down in front of him, lightly stretching out a hand. “Want to come a stay with me for a bit?”

Blaine nodded slightly, scrambling towards him. Within a moment he had a lapful of trembling hybrid and he rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him. Awkwardly, he got them both back to his room and tried to get back to work. 

“What are you doing?” He sighed as Blaine snuggled under his arm, dislodging his book. 

“I’m scared.”

“It’s just thunder!” Kurt snapped and Blaine shrank down. 

“My…my old owner used to lock me in the closet when it stormed…and a lot of other times,” his voice was soft and Kurt’s anger quickly dissipated. “It was small and scary.”

“We won’t lock you in a closet,” Kurt mumbled and fresh tears filled Blaine’s eyes. 

“But you all don’t like me. Rachel doesn’t even like me,” Blaine sat stiffly next to him and Kurt couldn’t help but gently touch his leg. 

“I like you Blaine,” he smiled. 

Blaine smiled at him brightly, his tail thumping on the bed. He snuggled under Kurt’s arm and rested his cheek against his thigh. They sat quietly for a few moments before Blaine sighed. 

“Can you read to me?” He asked softly. 

“It’s just a music history book, nothing super exciting,” Kurt shrugged.

“I like hearing your voice,” Blaine smiled up at him again and Kurt let out a huff.

“Fine. Baroque music is a style of Western art music composed from approximately 1600 to 1750. This era followed the…”


End file.
